24 June 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-06-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, this is John Peel's Music On BFBS. The Jesus And Mary Chain." *Show features a play for 'David Gedge's new band.' Peel previews the upcoming Meltdown Festival and chats about the World Cup. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'Never Understood (2xLP-Munki)' (Creation) *Cinerama: 'Kerry Kerry (CDS)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Current Value: 'Even And Odd (2xLP-Frequency Hunt)' (Position Chrome) *Yummy Fur: 'Shoot The Ridiculant Part 1 (7")' (Guided Missile) *Jah Cure: 'Dancehall Vibes (7")' (Kings Of Kings) *OOIOO: '5OIO2 (LP-∞8∞)' (Time Bomb) *Geezer: 'Long And Short Of It (Compilation CD-Acid Felch)' (Smitten) :(JP: 'I can't really talk to you very much about things that have been going on in my life this week, perhaps you'll be pleased to hear that. It's been mainly football of course, as it has been in a lot of people's wives...lives, rather. What did I mean by that? Obviously, if I was to talk about the last match that I saw, it would kind of date this programme, because I don't know at what stage of the proceedings you get to hear it. But I hope that by the time you do hear it, that (Steve) McManaman's had a match, and that Michael Owen has been amongst the goals.') In fact, Owen had scored the only goal against Romania two days previous to this broadcast. McManaman would make his only appearance in the tournament two days later as a substitute for Paul Scholes in England's 2-0 win over Colombia. *Metrotone: 'Stellarator (7"-Shimmer)' (Earworm) *Munroe Mustang: 'I Was Eighteen, It Was Hate (CD-Plain Sweeping Themes For The Unprepared)' (Trance Syndicate) :(JP: 'One of the matches that I have seen with which I was most engaged was the first match featuring Jamaica, and I really wanted them to win. I mean, any reasonable person would, I think, and I was very disappointed that they didn't, but they were very brave, and Robbie Earl's goal, fantastic goal...frustrating was the fact that very morning I got a reggae record from Kingston called the Reggae Boyz by Black Congo, which is actually too warped to play. I can only play you a little bit of it.') *Black Congo: 'Reggae Boyz' (excerpt) *Hefner: 'A Hymn For The Postal Service (LP-Breaking God's Heart)' (Too Pure) *Thomas Mapfumo: 'Temerina (LP-Ndangariro)' (Afro Soul) *Appliance: 'Number Three Channel Is Clear (CDS-In Session)' (Mute) *Daryl Stay: 'Upthrust (12"-Beyond Basics EP)' (Draw) *''(news - edited out)'' *Crest: 'Megatron (7")' (Love Train) *DJ Downfall: 'Shape! (7")' (Where It's At Is Where You Are) *Turbocat: 'Heads On (7")' *DJ Dollar ft. Bassman: 'Tiger Fist (12")' (Random Concept Recordings) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Cuts And Volts (7"-Ex Machina)' (Touch And Go) *Billy Bragg & Wilco: 'The Unwelcome Guest (CD-Mermaid Avenue)' (Elektra) *Metrotone: 'The Less You Have, The More You Are (CD-The Less You Have, The More You Are)' (Earworm) :(JP: 'Very very very old listeners to John Peel's Music On BFBS may just dimly remember a record by Don Carlos called Late Night Blues, which I used to play a great deal whenever it came out twenty years ago, something like that, maybe 17 or 18. Don Carlos has reappeared. He may have made loads of records in between, but I've missed all of them, or most of them anyway, and this the first of them that I've been aware of in about 10 years.') *Don Carlos: 'From Creation (12")' (Blacker Dread) *John Fahey: 'Jesus Is A Dying Bedmaker (CD-America)' (Takoma) *Ec8or: 'The Whack (CD-World Beaters)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Dust In My Head: 'Easy Ride (7")' (Parasol) *Jay Denham: 'Growth + Development (12"-1964 EP)' (Cosmic) *Nile: 'Stones Of Sorrow (CD-Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka)' (Relapse) :(JP: 'For those of you who have trouble translating the Sumerian, the lyrics of this translate as, "Yeah baby, tonight's the night, yeah tonight's the night, yeah oh yeah."') *L.M.S.: 'Here We Come Again (Compilation CD-Comforter)' (Penthouse) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-06-24 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:49 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes